The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a time adjusting function with an electronic fast forward system.
In the conventional type, a mechanical transmitting mechanism is employed, therefore, a plurality of gear wheels and a space therefor are necessary. As a result, an electronic timepiece having an electric contact and a time adjusting system controlling an output period of a drive circuit is developed. However, the operation in the conventional type is not so convenient in view of the ON and OFF control of said contact member.